The Gleefull Land of Stories (Deutsch)
by Lilly Shiba
Summary: Chris Colfer, Bestseller Autor von „The Land of Stories" findet sich (gemeinsam mit Darren Criss, welcher unfreiwillig für deren Situation zuständig ist) in der Welt seiner eigenen Vorstellung wieder… mit einen Gleevollen Unterschieden. Erlaubte übersetzung.
1. In den Laptop

A/N: Die Geschichte findet im Sommer 2012 statt, gleich nach der Veröffentlich von The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell, was bedetet es ist vor der 4. Staffel von Glee und vor Will.

Warnung: Die Geschichte enthält Spoiler für das gesamte Bucht The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell. Falls du es noch nicht gelesen hast, gehe los und kaufe es jetzt. Und hole dir auch die Audio Version – Chris liest sie selbst und er macht es großartig mit all den ganzen Stimmen. (Der letzte Satz ist eine Empfehlung der Original Autorin. Ich selber habe nur das Buch, werde mir aber bestimmt auch noch die Audio Version holen.)

Kapitel 1: In den Laptop

26\. Juli 2012

 _Die Hauptquartiere von Glee sahen zwischen den Staffeln verlassen aus. Die Studios waren leise, die Probenräume waren leer, und die Sets waren herunter genommen worden. Hinter einer Tür war jeder ein flackerndes Licht. Ryan Murphy saß alleine, anscheinend tief in Besinnung der Worte auf seinem Computer Bildschirm. Stunde für Stunde blieb er regungslos, bis auf das hin und her seiner Augen und den kleinen Bewegungen um durch seine Arbeit zu scrollen. Irgendwann begann ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sich breit zu machen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Bildschirm drückte der Glee Kreator auf SENDEN._

…

Christopher Paul Colfer, Alter 22 Jahre, hatte viele Auszeichnung zu seinem Namen. Er war ein Gewinner eines Screen Actors Guild Award, eines Teen Choice Award, und eines Golden Globe Awards. Er war einer von Time's 100 Most Influential People. Aber die Auszeichnung, auf die Chris am meisten stolz war, war ein New York Times Nummer 1 Bestseller Autor zu werden.

Seit er alt genug war um einen Stift in der Hand zu halten hatte Chris es geliebt zu schreiben. Von seine ersten Kindheitsgegritzel, über seine Amtszeit als Präsident seines High School's Schreibers Club, und weitergeführt in jedem freien Moment seit er mit Glee angefangen hatte, Chris hatte eine Geschichte die er erzählen wollte. Nun, nach all den Jahren hatte sich die harte Arbeit bezahlt gemacht. _The Land of Stories_ war von seinem Kopf, zu irgendwelchen Schnipseln auf Papier, zu seinem Laptop, zu Büchergeschäften überall im Land gereist. Er könnte nicht erfreuter sein.

Chris verbrachte einige Tage zuhause bevor er nach Ohio für den letzten Stopf seiner Buch Tour musste. Ashley war so freundlich gewesen Brian zu füttern während er unterwegs war, wie sie es immer tat wenn er nicht in der Stadt war. Auch wenn er auf einem rationalem Level wusste dass seine Katze ganz gut ohne ihn zurechtkommen würde, Chris konnte nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlen. Um sich selbst besser zu fühlen, verbrachte Chris jeden wachen Moment damit Brian wie ein gefülltes Kuscheltier herumzutragen. Gerade saßen die beiden vor seinem Laptop während Chris versuchte mit seinen Emails aufzuholen.

Er bemerkte, dass er eine Nachricht von Ryan Murphy hatte, also öffnete Chris diese. Der Betreff war einfach nur „Glee", und der Inhalt war leer. Es war eine Datei hinzugefügt, aber Chris war vorsichtig mit dem Öffnen von jeglichen Anhängen außer er war sich sicher was sie beinhalteten. Immerhin konnte jede Email gehackt worden sein und Chris war nicht bereit irgendwelche Risiken einzugehen, wenn es zu seinem Laptop kam, auf dem er sein _geschriebenes_ hatte.

Chris wollte gerade auf _Antworten_ drücken um Ryan über den Anhang zu fragen als Brian eine Pfote hervorschnalzen ließ und es herunter lud. Chris versuchte den Download zu stoppen, aber sein Laptop wollte nicht reagieren. Einen Virus befürchtend, Chris beschloss seinen Laptop herunter zu fahren. Nichts was er versuchte hatte aber eine Wirkung. Der Anhang lud sich einer weiter herunter.

Chris rief Ryan an, aber erreichte nur dessen Mailbox. Er schickte eine Textnachricht, aber bekam keine Antwort. _Scheiße._ Wieso konnte er noch nicht mal seinen Laptop ausschalten? Anscheinend war die Datei die Ryan (oder irgendjemand) gesendet hatte recht massiv. Nach einer Stunde von hoffnungslosen Versuchen es zu stoppen, gab Chris auf und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, Chris wachte durch merkwürdiges summendes Geräusch auf. Ein blinzelte seine Augen offen und bemerkte sein leuchten kommen von der Ecke des Raumes wo er seinen Laptop gelassen hatte. War das Herunterladen endlich beendet? Und beinhaltete sein Laptop nun irgendeinen grauenhaften Virus, der seine ganzen Dateien vernichten würde?

Chris sprang aus seinem Bett und eilte rüber zu seinem Laptop, in der Hoffnung dass entgegen seiner Erwartungen alles in Ordnung sein würde. Gerade als er danach greifen wollte hörte das Summen auf und leuchten verschwand. Was es tot?

Mit zitternden Händen hob Chris seinen Laptop hoch und schaltete ihn an. Zu seiner Freunde startete alles normal. Um genau zu sein, es sah so aus als wäre nichts passiert gewesen. Seine letzten Downloads checkend, Chris fand keine Spur von dem mysteriösen Anhang, und die E-Mail von Ryan schien auch verschwunden zu sein.

Hatte er alles nur geträumt? Er _war_ furchtbar müde gewesen, zwischen den ganzen Flügen, und dem Bücher signieren, und seinem chronischem Kämpfen mit Schlaflosigkeit. Chris lachte. Was für ein verrückter Traum – seine Katze lädt eine verdächtige Email von seinem Boss herunter. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung fuhr Chris seinen Laptop wieder runter und ging zurück ins Bett.

…

Chris wachte von dem Gefühl auf, wie Brians Pfote sanft gegen seine Wange schlug. Im Wissen, dass diese leichten Klapse bald immer härter werden würden, sollte er nicht seine Katze so bald wie möglich füttern, schob Chris sich aus dem Bett und schlürfte verschlafen in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Zwischen dem Brummen des Dosenöffners und das Schnurren der Katze, überhörte er fast das komische summende Geräusch, welches aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam.

Als er seinen Weg zurück in den Flur macht, wurde das Summen lauter, und Chris konnte ein helles Licht durch seine Schlafzimmertür sehen. Er stoppte, erinnerte sich lebhaften „Traum" den er in der Nacht zuvor hatte. War es nach allem doch echt?

Plötzlich klingelte es, gefolgt von einem sofortigen Vibrieren von einer eingegangen Nachricht auf seinem Handy. Natürlich war es Darren, der schickte _Öffne die Tür – I weiß du bist zuhause._ Chris sah zurück zu seinem Zimmer, alles war Dunkel (oder so dunkel wie die Verdunklungsvorhänge sein Schlafzimmer mitten am Tag machen konnten) und Ruhig. Verwundert schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er drehte sich um und ging um Darren reinzulassen.

Die Sicht seines Freundes brachte ein warmes Lächeln auf Chris' Gesicht, und er trat eifrig in Darrens offene Arme. Darren drückte ihn fest, wiegte vor und zurück ein paar Mal, bevor er sich zurück zog um zu sagen: „Hey, Mann, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Zwei Wochen getrennt sind scheiße zu lang. Nur weil du jetzt ein großer Autor bist, solltest du besser nicht die kleinen Leute vergessen."

„Macht du einen Kleinen Witz auf deinen eigenen Kosten, Darren?"

„Nicht absichtlich, aber wenn es mir das Lachen bringt, welches ich so sehr vermisst habe, dann wieso nicht?" Dann, Chris Schlafanzug ansehend, fragte Darren: „Habe ich dich aus dem Bett geworfen?"

„Nein, keine Angst, Brian hat sich schon darum gekümmert. Lass mich nur kurz etwas Unbequemeres anziehen."

Darren folgte Chris den Flur runter zu seinem Zimmer und ließ sich auf das ungemachte Bett fallen, während Chris sich anzog. Den Laptop in der Ecke sitzen bemerkend, fragte Darren: „Warst du lange wach um an deiner Fortsetzung zu arbeiten?"

Chris folgte dem Blick seines Freundes. „Nein, habe nur Email gecheckt. Aber ich glaube es ist etwas wirklich Komisches passiert. Mein Laptop leuchtet und summt immer."

Darren sah ihn fassungslos an. „Und? Es ist ein Laptop. Sie _sollen_ Leuchten und Summen."

„Nein, es ist nicht wie normales leuchten und Summen. Es ist irgendwie Magisch, so das Buch in das die Zwillinge in _The Land of Stories_ fallen." Darrens Gesichtsausdruck sehend fuhr Chris fort. „Du musst denken, ich bin verrückt."

„Nicht verrückt, nur überarbeitet. Du lebst und atmest das Buch die ganze Zeit. Aber deine Buch Tour ist fast vorbei, und dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit bis der Dreh von Glee wieder losgeht. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Kurztrip zusammen planen."

Chris war dabei seine Antwort zu formulieren, unsicher ob er darauf bestehen sollte das er es gesehen hatte oder es ausdiskutieren sollten, als sein Laptop plötzlich wieder anfing zu leuchten und summen.

Darren sprang vom Bett und griff Chris Hand. „Oh mein Gott! Das ist so cool! Es ist nicht nur der Bildschirm, das ganze Ding leuchtet. Und das Summen wie fast wie ein Musical. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube ich erkenne den Song…"

Während Darren sprach, bewegte er sich langsam auf den Laptop zu, zog Chris dabei mit sich. Chris blieb etwas zurück, Faszination gegen seine natürliche Vorsicht. Als Darren nach dem Computer griff, schrie Chris auf, „Warte!", aber es war schon zu spät.

Chris sah in Entsetzten zu als die Hand seines Freundes in den Laptop gezogen wurde. Die Finger von Darrens anderer Hand verengten sich um Chris eigenen und die beiden wurden unaufhaltsam vorwärts gezogen. Chris schloss seine Augen gegen die Helligkeit und ließ sich selbst fallen.

Momente später landeten Chris und Darren auf dem Boden, Hände immer sich festhaltend. Chris war oben, also hatte Darren seinen Fall unterbrochen. Sich auf seine Füße kämpfend half Chris seinen Freund auf die Füße.

Darren schien die Luft aus der Lunge gejagt worden zu sein und er sah benommen aus. Seine Augen (mit diesen verrückten liebevollen Wimpern) blinzelten langsam als er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen drehte. „Wo sind wir?"

Chris dachte (hoffte) er wüsste. Darren mit sich ziehend, Chris ging zu dem nächsten Baum, wo er ein Plakat sehen konnte. Der Anblick, welcher seine Augen traf, war bekannt und zugleich fremd:

 **GESUCHT**

TOT ODER LEBEND

 **KURT HUMMELOCKS**

WEGEN EINBRUCH, DIEBSTALL, UND

ENTZIEHUNG VOR DEM GESETZT

A/N 2: Ich dachte ein TLOS/Glee/CrissColfer Crossover wäre Spaß und ich habe herausgefunden wer welchen Charakter darstellen wird, aber bisher habe ich nur das erste Kapitel geschrieben. Die von euch, die mit meinen anderen Geschichten bekannt sind, wissen das positives Feedback das ist was mich am laufen hält. Also, wenn ihr wollt dass ich fortfahre, dass lasst es mich wissen. (Original Autorin)

Hoffentlich hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen. Bei mir gilt dasselbe, wie bei ihr. Wenn ihr mehr wollt, dass hinterlasst doch gerne ein Review. Danke an ChrisCalledMeSweetie, dass ich ihre Gesichte übersetzten darf. (Thanks for letting me translating your story.) Und falls euch meine Version gefällt, schaut doch mal bei ihrer vorbei. Sie trägt den Titel: The Gleefull Land of Stories: Gleefully Ever After. Sie ist lesenswert.


	2. Das Land der Geschichten

„Oh mein Gott!" Chris schnappte nach Luft. „Was hat Ryan mit meinem Laptop angestellt?"

Darrens Blick fiel vom entsetzten Gesicht seines Freundes zu dem Plakat, welches an einem Baum vor ihnen geheftet war:

 **GESUCHT**

TOT ODER LEBENDIG

 **KURT HUMMELOCKS**

WEGEN EINBRUCH, DIEBSTAHL, UND

ENTZIEHUNG VON DEM GESETZT

„Waren du und Ryan zusammen am Arbeiten an einem Land of Stories/Glee Crossover Episode?"

„Nicht in meinem Wissen, und schon gar nicht mit meinem Einverständnis." Chris schnaubte.

„Was hat es dann mit diesem Plakat auf sich?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Letzte Nacht hatte Ryan mir eine Email mit einem großen Anhang gesendet. Brian tippte auf das Keyboard und es begann runter geladen zu werden."

„Guter alter Brian." Darren lachte leise.

Chris verdrehte seine Augen. „Ja, nun, ich konnte es nicht stoppen und mein Computer wollte auch nicht herunterfahren und dann begann es zu Leuchten und Summen, und dann tauchte _jemand_ an meinem Haus auf und beschloss es wäre eine gute Idee seine Hand in den besessenen Laptop zu stecken, in eine andere Dimension gezogen zu werden und mich mitzunehmen."

„Opps."

„Opps? Das ist alles was du hast, Dare? Opps?!" Chris schimpfte. „Hast du irgendeine Idee was du getan hast?"

„Chris, bitte, ich weiß, du bist aufgebracht, aber lass es nicht an mir aus. Es war ein Unfall. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass dein Laptop plötzlich zu einem Portal zu einer anderen Welt wurde?"

Chris nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug. „Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Darren grinste ihn an. „Und hey, hatte ich eben nicht davon gesprochen, dass wir zusammen einen Kurztrip machen sollen? Und hast du dies nicht immer deinen „Rückzugsort" genannt, wo du dich zurückziehst wenn dir der Stress der realen Welt zu viel wird?"

„ _The Land of Stories_ mögen vielleicht mein Rückzugsort sein, aber ich glaube nicht dass es das ist, wo wir sind. Zu mindestens nicht ganz. In meinem Buch gibt es keinen „Kurt Hummelocks" Wer weiß was noch alles anders ist?"

„Warte Mal, bist du aufgebracht, dass ich uns ausversehen in _The Land of Stories_ transportiert habe? Oder bist du aufgebracht, dass das **nicht** _The Land of Stories_ ist?"

Chris sah beschämt nach unten. „Ehrlich gesagt, das zweite. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich davon geträumt in _The Land of Stories_ zu reisen. Dieses Buch ist wie mein Erstgeborenes Kind. Und nun fühle ich mich so, als wurde es von Ryan Murphy entführt und in irgendeinem verrückten Genexperiment benutzt. Ich meine – verstehe mich nicht falsch – Ich liebe auch Kurt. I glaube nur nicht, dass ich ihn als komischen mutierten Goldilocks-Hybrid sehen möchte."

Darren sah so aus, als würde er nachdenken. „Hmmm…. Das wäre vielleicht irgendwie cool. Ich habe deine Version von Goldilocks gelesen, und sie ist der stärksten Charaktere in deinem Buch. Und ich fand immer, Kurt wäre einer der knall härtesten Charaktere in Glee. Ich wette, er könnte das rüberbringen."

Chris hob eine Augenbraue.

„Komm schon." Überredete Darren ihn. „Wieso gibst du mir nicht die große Tour? Und während wir hier sind kannst du auch herausfinden was alles anders ist."

Chris stieß einen übertriebenen Seufzer aus, war aber heimlich damit zufrieden, dass Darren alles erkunden wollte. „Okay", stimmte er zu. „Wir sollten nicht zu weit von Froggys Haus sein. Lass uns nachschauen ob er zuhause ist."

Als Chris den Weg tiefer in den Wald wies, hatte er eine merkwürdige Art von Déjà vu. Jeder Stein und Baum schienen so bekannt – nicht so wie er sich diese Szene vorgestellt hatte, aber so als wäre er schon Mal hier gewesen. Dieses Gefühl war sehr störend, und Chris war froh Darren bei sich zu haben, die bekannte Anwesenheit seines Freundes agierte wie ein Anker zur Realität. Oder, fügte er in seinem Kopf hinzu, was für eine Art von Realität die zwei gerade durchlebten.

Bald schon erreichten sie eine große, hölzerne Tür, in der Seite eines kleinen Hügels. Chris drehte sich zu Darren. „Du lässt besser mich das Reden übernehmen."

„Klar."

Chris klopfte an der Tür. Da hinter ertönte ein schlürfendes Geräusch, und die Tür wurde aufgerissen, zum Vorschein kam ein großer Froschmann.

„Froggy!", schrie Darren auf.

Froggy sah erstaunt aus. „Entschuldigung… Kenne ich euch?", frage er.

Chris starrte Darren zornig an und gab ihm sicherheitshalber einen Tritt. Dann, sich zu Froggy zurück drehen, sagte er: „Wir entschuldigen uns, dich zu stören. Ich bin Chris, und das ist mein-nicht-ganz-so-taktvoller Freund, Darren. Wir sind nicht von hier. Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du uns nicht vielleicht helfen könntest."

Seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück gewinnend sagte Froggy: „Natürlich, Natürlich." Dann, die beiden herein winkend, fügte er hinzu: „Ihr habt mich nur überrascht. Ich bekomme nicht sehr viele Besucher."

„Ich verstehe wieso.", murmelte Darren zu Chris.

Sie fanden sich in einem langen, dunklen Raum mit einem erdigen Boden, erdigen Wänden und einer erdigen Zimmerdecke wieder. Froggy zeigte auf ein langes, verlottertes aussehendes Sofa für die beiden zum Sitzen. „Ich habe gerade erst einen Kessel Lilienblätter Tee gemacht."; sagte er. „Möchtet ihr eine Tasse?"

Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf in Ablehnung, aber Darren antwortete mit „Gerne." Wenn Chris ihn fragend ansah, erklärte Darren: „Wenn schon, denn schon."

Nachdem er Darren eine Tasse Tee gereicht hatte, setzte sich Froggy gegenüber dem Sofa auf einen überfüllten Stuhl. „Also.", erkundigte er sich, „Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Hast du ein Tagebuch von einem Mann, der den Wünsche Zauber benutzten wollte um in eine andere Welt zu gelangen?"

Froggy schnappte nach Luft. „Woher wisst ihr davon?"

„Wir sind aus dieser anderen Welt, und wir müssen zurück nach Hause. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen uns das Tagebuch zu leihen?"

Froggy starrte Chris und Darren an, in ihren Jeans Hosen und T-Shirts. „Uhm… okay.", sagte er schließlich.

Froggy stand auf und ging zu einen der vielen Bücherregale, die an seinen Erdwänden hingen. Er zog ein kleines, Leder Gebundes Buch hervor und reichte es Chris.

„Ich habe dieses Tagebuch für viele Jahre.", sagte er traurig. „Ich sage mir ständig, dass ich vielleicht die Zutaten für den Wünsche Zauber eines Tages selber suche, so dass ich zurück in meine richtige Gestallt zurück verwandelt werden kann. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dazu müsste ich dieses Loch verlassen und ich tue es nie, da ich mich nicht dazu bringen kann mich so der Welt zu zeigen."

„Hey", machte Darren sich bemerkbar. „Unterdrück dich nicht selber. Mich interessiert es nicht ob du grün, lila, ein Frosch, ein Pilz oder ein Dinosaurier bist. Das was dich anders macht, macht dich stark. Sein einfach du selbst."

Froggy gab Darren ein schwaches Lächeln, sah aber nicht überzeugt aus. „Ihr zwei werdet mehr als nur das Tagebuch brauchen, wenn ihr versuchen wollten den Wünsche Zauber zu kreieren. Lasst mich etwas Proviant für euch zusammen packen."

Froggy sammelte Essen, ein paar Wasserflaschen, eine Wolldecke, einen kleinen Sack mit Gold Münzen, und etwas was verdächtig (und unangebracht) nach Schweizer Armee Messer aussah. Er platzierte alles in eine Schafshaut Schultasche, welche er Darren reichte.

Chris stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Froggys Schulter. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Darren und ich müssen jetzt, aber du solltest darüber nachdenken was er gesagt hatte. Du hast mehr Courage in dir als du glaubst. Um ehrlich zu sein, tief in deinem Herzen bist du ein Held."

„Ich weiß eure netten Worte zu schätzen.", sagte Froggy, als er sie zur Tür begleitete. „Aber ihr kennt mich nicht wirklich."

„Oh, ich tue es aber.", erzählte Chris ihm mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln. „Vertraue mir einfach."

Als Froggy die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, drehte Darren sich zu Chris um und fragte: „Also, war er genauso wie du ihn dir vorgestellt hast?"

„Nah, aber nicht ganz. Zum ersten, er war so viel großer als ich ihn mir gedacht hatte. Ich meine, ich hatte ihn großer als die Zwillinge geschrieben, aber die waren ja nur Kinder. Froggy musste mindestens 190 cm gewesen sein. Und seine Stimme war auch nicht so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber ich glaube das macht Sinn. Immerhin habe ich alle Stimmen in dem Audio Buch gesprochen, aber ich hätte eh nicht erwartet dass alle Charaktere hier wie ich klingen."

„Seine Stimme klang dennoch irgendwie bekannt.", grübelte Darren. „Als wäre jemand den wir kennen in einen Frosch verwandelt worden. Aber ich konnte nicht herausfinden wer…"

„Nun, wir können darüber nachdenken während wir gehen. Wir müssen jetzt los, wenn wir es aus dem Zwergen Wäldern machen wollen bevor es dunkel wird."

„Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass wir uns besser beeilen sollten.", stimme Darren zu, als ein unheimliches Geheule in der Ferne ertönte…

Notiz:

Irgendwelche Vermutungen, wer Froggy sein könnte. 10 Punkte und den Titel „Most Clever Gleek" an die erste Person die es richtig errät – auch wenn ich nicht bereit bin euch zu sagen ob ihr richtig wart, bis ich an der Stelle in der Gesichte angekommen bin.

Oh, und falls jemand eine Idee hat, wie man „Running from the law" besser als „Entziehung vor dem Gesetzt" übersetzten könnte, wäre ich sehr dankbar dafür.


End file.
